rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR Kya
To use this sheet, edit the whole page, select all the text (ctrl-a), copy all the text (ctrl-c) and then exit the page without editing it. Create a Wiki page with your character's name, add the template, save it. Then start plugging and playing. =Character Details= *Name: Kya Nalin **Player: Non-Player Character *Classes: Jedi 1 **Total Level: 1 *Species: Twi'lek **Age: 14 **Gender: Female **Weight: 80 lbs **Destiny: Character Description A slender, graceful figure standing about five feet tall, Kya is a green-skinned Twi'lek girl. Though she usually wears relatively heavy, all-covering spacer's outfits, it's unclear if this is because the events that happened to her prior to her joining the Jedi Order have left her afraid of showing her skin, or because she feels inadequate owing to her age and lack of volouptousness. In fact it is the latter; Kya's customary outfit of cream-colored, thick shirt, pouch-festooned vest, deep blue fabric trousers, leather shin boots and leather gloves are actually inspired by her meeting Han Solo, and hide a slender figure with the bare start of curve to it, slender hips and slightly-thinner waist, with soft, small young breasts. She wears a blaster pistol on her right hip, and a lightsaber on her left. If she's ever ignited the lightsaber, it has never been in the presence of anyone else. History and Personality Kya Nalin is a fourteen-year-old Twi'lek girl who was kidnapped from Courscant as part of a fake adoption scheme after she was orphaned by the actions of the slavers running the scheme. She was hoisted off-world, and sold to a Tatooinian crime lord by the name of Crack-Tooth the Aqualish, who proceeded to have the girl strung up in his den of villainy and used as a sex-slave for any and all with the ability to pay. Once considered a remarkably bright young girl whose mother was trying to steer her towards intellectual pursuits, unlike the career she herself had as a dancer, Kya admired her mother and her mother's lover (both dancers,) and wished to flow like them in the way they did. She wound up an unwilling whore, beaten if she made so much as a sound, until one day she was rescued by a Jedi initiate by the name of Nico Vallis, who gave one of Crack-Tooth's henchmen an order to secure the girl in safety before they went to "speak" with Crack-Tooth. After being rescued, the girl latched on to the Jedi who had ordered her sent to safety, Nico Vallis, and it was apparant to all of the Jedi with him that she was a Force-Sensitive. The group took her back to Yavin IV with them, and (lacking any parents to send her with,) she wound up staying with the crew of the Phoenix Sunrise as part of it's crew, watching and learning the ways of the Force; learning to become a Jedi. Her presence seemed to help with the coping and growth of Niari, another Twi'lek rescued on that trip (who suffered from amnesia owing to having been tortured by a maniac with a vibroaxe,) and Niari, whom it was readily apparent was trained in the Jedi Arts, found that teaching the girl helped her to retrain her own skills. Although she was unquestionably raped, and quite abominably so at that, Kya possesses an unusually strong coping mechanism for a girl her age. Initially she only slept counter to Nico, sleeping in the bed he had vacated and remaining awake at night, nervously; then she transitioned to sleeping with him, and before long she made a sexual advance which he accepted. Thoguh six years her older, the young teenager derived no small measure of comfort and coping from the sexual activity. Later, her time would become divided between Nico and Niari, becoming very close to the older Twi'lek woman, whom she clearly considered a role-model. Eventually the galactic ebb and flow of requirements and missions nessessitated that Nico return to his homeworld while Niari remained with the Phoenix Sunrise. The hard choice made the girl feel split, but in the end she chose being close to Niari over her lover, and remained with the Phoenix Sunrise - the ship itself might have played some part in the decision, admittedly. As she is now, Kya is a young Jedi; entrusted with a Lightsaber by none other than Luke Skywalker, though she has much to learn. She tries to look past what she endured under Crack-Tooth's less-than-gentle ministrations, though her inability to articulate sounds other than the occasional gasp or moan of pleasure is a constant, frustrating reminder. She's very bright, and equally dextrous and appealing, and exhibits all the sexual precociousness and curiosity expected of Twi'lek girls her age, despite what happened to her. This is one of her ways of refusing to let the events of the past dominate her future, and she thinks nothing wrong of indulging in casual, affectionate sex if she feels 'right' about the potential partner. Although willing to join with men and not unable to derive satisfaction and companionship from them, Kya expresses a profound preferance for women. She also seems to be interested in computers and engineering, and has learned to fly adequately. Kya uses her burgeoning talents at telepathy to overcome her lack of an ability to speak, as well as a datapad upon which she writes messages. Languages Known Basic, Ryl (and lekku sign-language,) Binary & 3 unassigned. Assets Kya has no money to her name. It is unknown what became of any assets her mothers may have possessed, but she has not taken possession of them; whether this is due to an unwillingness to do so or that she has not yet had opportunity to do so remains unknown. =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Being a Jedi on the special team assembled by Katarn (albiet with a very shifting membership,) as well as a resident crewmember of the Phoenix Sunrise, Kya has a set of Katarn Robes (which include the chest-piece and underpinnings of Stormtrooper armor) as well as access to the ship's locker, which contains padded flight suits. If expecting trouble, she won't hesitate to put on available appropriate armor. Kya is a Twi'lek, and her bonus to Fortitude has been factored in. Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Weapons Kya has a blaster she picked up from the ship's locker of the Phoenix Sunrise when the ship landed on Jeel. The customary side-arm of the Jedi when going into dangerous areas (besides the lightsaber, of course) is a BlasTech DL-44. Kya also possesses a lightsaber, given to her by Luke Skywalker. She hasn't ignited it yet in anyone's presense, however. She's also been known to take a lightsaber training rod - a carbon-fiber stick with a handle, and wear it like a claymore, presumably capable of giving someone a good whallop with it. The DL-44 is a standard Heavy Blaster Pistol, dealing 3d8 damage, Stun or Energy. The Lightsaber is a Medium weapon, and deals 2d8+1 Energy damage. The carbon-fiber rod deals 1d6+1 Bludgeoning damage. It's in a hip holster. Armor Though she doesn't habitually wear armor, Kya slithers into a padded flight suit if the Phoenix Sunrise is expecting action in space or hyperspacing into an unknown location. She was given a set of Katarn Robes to wear, but so far hasn't put it on yet. Misc. Personal Equipment Kya habitually keeps the following devices about her person, most of it 'requisitioned' from the ship's locker of the Phoenix Sunrise. *Comlink, Long-Range w/ Encryption. Though unable to use it to speak through, she can recieve audio through it, and uses it as a hook-up for her datapad. *Datapad, full. Though most people think of her datapad as something she uses to type messages on, owing to being mute, Kya uses it (and a pocketful of datacards) for much more than that. *Liquid Cable Dispenser. Just in case. *Energy Cells and Power Packs: 10 each. Again, just in case. *Roll of Mesh Tape: obviously. *Power Recharger *Tool Kit: In various pouches about her person, she carries the tools of a tool kit. *Jedi Utility Belt: ** 3 days' food supply, medpac, Glow Rod, (spare) comlink, (spare) Liquid Cable dispenser, Grappling Hook, Aquata Breather x6 Vehicles Keep details on the vehicles you normally pilot here. It would be a wise idea to maintain a statistic block of that vehicle with you at the helm. Go ahead and make new sections for any individual vehicle. Kya manning the Phoenix Sunrise ]] Dynamic-class Freighter CL 6 Colossal space transport (Targeted as Gargantuan sized starfighter) Init -2; Senses Perception +8 Defense Ref 12 (Flat-Footed 12), Fort 25; +12 Armor HP 110+31 (141 HP); DR 15; SR 40; Threshold 75; Speed Fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,050 km/h), fly 4 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Double Laser Cannons +6 (see below), or Ranged Docking Gun +4 (see below) or Ranged Quad Laser Cannons +4 (see below) Fighting Space 12x12 or 1 square (Starship scale); Cover total Base Atk +1; Grp +36 Atk Options autofire (double laser cannons, Quad Laser Cannons) Abilities Str 40, Dex 10, Con -, Int 16 Skills Initiative -2, Mechanics +8, Perceptions +8, Pilot -2, Use Computer +8 Crew Kya (presents stats with Kya in any given position); Passengers 6 Cargo 60 tons; Consumables 2 months; Carried Craft none Hyperdrive x3, navicomputer Availability Licensed; Cost Impossible to determine. Double Laser Cannons (Pilot) :Atk +6 (+1 autofire), Dmg 5d10+0x2 Blaster, Heavy Repeating (Docking Gun) (Pilot or Gunner) :Atk +4 Dmg 3d10+0 (Character scale only) Quad Laser Cannons(Gunner) :Atk +4 (-1 Autofire), Dmg 6d10+0x2 =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. Kya's trained skills are Use the Force, Mechanic, Use Computer, Atheletics, Acrobatics. Her Force Pilot talent allows her to use her UtF skill as her Piloting skill. *Acrobatics (DEX): +8 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +8 or +8 **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): +3 **Free Re-rolls *Endurance (CON): +1 *Initiative (DEX): +3 *Knowledge ____ (INT): +3 *Mechanics (INT): +8 *Perception (WIS): +1 *Persuasion (CHA): +3 *Pilot (DEX): Use the Force *Stealth (DEX): +3 *Survival (WIS): +1 *Treat Injury (WIS): +1 *Use Computer (INT): +8 *Use the Force (CHA): +8 =Special Abilities= Please keep a list of all your feats, talents, force powers and starship maneouvers. You should list the Source of any item (page number and book,) at what level and from what means you acquired it (IE, distinguish between feats earned by total levels, class bonus feats, racial feats, et cetera,) and at what level you aquired it. For items not from the Core Rulebook, please reproduce their description in the entirety, thank you. (It would be really nice if you could do this for Core items as well.) *Note on Wiki Formatting: Please head each item's title with three equals signs, and end with the same; eg, Force Lightning . Remember to make two line breaks in the editor to make one actual line break on the displayed page, and three to get a blank line. Feats *Starting (Class) Feats **Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers, Simple Weapons, Blaster Pistols) **Armor Proficiency (Light Armor) **Force-Sensitivity *1st-level Feat: Force Chain (Niari) Talents *Freebie Talents: Block, Deflect *Freebie Force Talent: Force Recovery *1st-Level Class (Jedi) Talent: Lightsaber Defense *1st-Level Piloting Talent: Force Pilot Force Powers *First-Level Freebie Power: Telepathy Starship Maneouvers *Angle Deflecter Shields **Kya will typically use this maneouver at the direction of the pilot of the Phoenix Sunrise, though she's intelligent enough (and willful enough) to use it on her own. Racial Traits *Great Fortitude: +2 bonus to Fortitude Defense *Low-Light Vision: Ignores concealment (but not total concealment) from darkness. *Deceptive: Re-roll any Deception check. Category:Knights of the New Republic